The Dark Rose
by Sacred Outcast
Summary: Amy is finally getting her life how she wants it. She has Sonic as her boyfriend, she has plenty of friends, but there is a dark side to this Rose that nobody would ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was wrong. I knew it was; but when I had the chance, I didn't stop them. I let them go on, knowing there was danger lurking in the darkness of the neighborhood. They've never been here before, and I just left them to venture out on their own. A small voice in my head kept nagging at me, reminding me of all the bad things they've done to me while a big part of me was overcome with the urge to run after them blindly and bring them to safety. The only thing stopping me was the growing feeling of dread of what was waiting for me in the village. I'm not talking about zombies or vampires either, I'm not five years old. I'm talking about THEM. They have many names, but their most common name is Nightwalkers.

Nightwalkers are no laughing matter. They are like elementals, but only stronger and faster. They are shape shifters as well, but their common form is that of a disfigured man with pale white eyes, a dark sunken face, and so skinny you can see their entire skeleton through their clothes. They wonder aimlessly through the night, preying on weak animals and people and devouring their soul. They can teleport, so running is futile. They can run almost as fast as my beloved Sonic, so running only gets you killed faster. Their only weakness is light, and I know what your thinking. Carry around a flashlight with you at night and you wont be bothered. Haha wrong. They are only weak when light hits them, but rarely anybody has ever killed one because of their speed and strength.

I was never a brave person, so you can imagine how hard my heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly made my way into the chilling darkness of the village. I cupped my hands over my lips and started calling for my friends.

"Guys! This is a very dangerous place to be at night! Come back!"

I called, my voice shaking.

I heard a high pitched flirty giggle somewhere in the distance, and knew my friends were close. I knew that laugh from anywhere, it was my friend Cream.

"Guys! Please come here!"

I called.

"Amy? Is that you?"

my beloved Sonic called back.

My heart soared as I heard footsteps come my way. Relief washed over me as they became visible in the dim moonlight that was looming over the tree that seemed to surround the village. I saw Shadow, Cream, Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails smiling at me and I rushed to embrace them. With every step I got closer to them, I noticed something wasn't right. It was their eyes. They were just all white! Not a single tint of color in them. Not a single sign of...life. I knew I was in trouble. I let out an ear-splitting scream, and they were lashing out at me in seconds. They were moving so fast it was like I was in slow motion! Fear and adrenaline pumped through me veins as I made the biggest mistake in my life. I ran for my life.

Yes, I'm aware of the extremely short chapter. My next chapters will be longer, I promise ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I can't express how lucky I am to be alive. Hard to believe right? Right at the moment they reached their bony like hands out to me, the sun rose over the trees and sent them running for shelter to hide away from the lethal poison that is the sun's light. Relief washed over me like a tidal wave on a dried out sea shore, and I sank to the ground clutching my chest to soothe my racing heart. My body was drained from energy, and I layed on the dead leaves on the forest floor; unable to keep myself up. My contracted muscles relaxed, and I was overwhelmed with pain that felt..oh so good. I suddenly wasn't afraid for my friends lives anymore, or my own for that matter. It was daylight, which meant that the only enemies that I had to worry about were the animals lurking in the forest. Which I greatly welcomed over those terrifying Nightwalkers any day.

I don't know how long I was laying there, nor did I care really. The sunlight was making the proud autumn trees glow and the breeze made them sway around me as if they were dancing in celebration for my survival. I could almost get up and dance myself if I wasn't so drained of energy. I guess that's what shock does to you when you are staring death in the face.

"Never again will I ever go back in this forest when it is dark...never again"

I muttered, pushing myself off the ground.

I walked home in a kind of sluggish pace. I almost had to drag myself. As excited as I was to get home, I was exhausted. The only motivation I had going for me was the fact that Sonic and I had a huge comfortable bed for me to crawl into when I got home. The thought of it made a big smile creep over my face, and I used my remaining energy to run home. Even though I was running, I could see that the sky was clear and not a single cloud was to be seen. I could only imagine what Sonic could be doing right now. He can barely sit still enough to sleep through the night, and it was beautiful days like this that he was out running to enjoy the scenery. I sighed with relief when I saw the town come into view, and I noticed Shadow was at the park; sitting on the bench. As much as I wanted to go home, I slowed down to a walk and tried to catch my breath as I approached him.

"Hey Shadow!"

I smiled cheerily.

"Amy."

He rasped, acknowledging me.

"How's it going?"

I asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't really see how my welfare concerns you, but I'm fine. You?"

He asked gruffly.

"Well that's good! and I'm okay, just extremely tired from last night."

I sighed.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me Amy, and also one that I don't really have anything to do with or care about. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do."

He said, abruptly getting up and walking away.

"As always, nice talking to you sour puss"

I muttered, getting up as well.

I dragged myself into my front yard, and saw that the house was dark. I giggled to myself and shook my head. Of course Sonic was gone. I used my keys to get in the house and turned on the lights and made my way into the bedroom. I don't know why, but I have to have the lights on. All of them. It's a weird tick of mine that has plagued me since I was a child. My body shuddered when I first saw my huge, comfortable bed; and I jumped on it despite the fact that my shoes were on, and I was covered in dirt from the forest. I had always been a OCD neat-freak and semi-germaphobe, but I was too tired to care. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was in the deepest sleep of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I was really surprised that so many of you guys like this story! Thank you all for the support! You guys are the reason I will continue to write this! I hope you all enjoy)**_

**Chapter Three**

I knew I was dreaming, because why else would I be looking straight into the eye of a Nightwalker? But..it felt so real. I could feel the sounds of the surrounding woods, and the I could feel the breeze slithering through the trees. It was night, of course, but I could feel...warmth. As if the sun was beating right down on me. Instead of being scared; I smiled at the Nightwalker as it reached a cold, bony hand out and caressed my cheek. I wanted to back away in disgust, but my body fought that instinct and welcomed it. My hand instantly reached up and put my hand over the Nightwalker's hand on my cheek, and smiled into it's hand. I was amazed at how clear the night was. All my senses seemed to be ten times stronger...It was a feeling that was so strange...So surreal, but oh so sweet.

"Your back Amy...Just as I knew you would be"

It said.

Chills ran down my spine. This was the first time I ever heard one of those disgusting things talk. It was a male voice of course, but it had a certain tone to it. It wasn't an empty voice, it was a voice full of...emotion.

Life.

But...that couldn't be! Nightwalkers were just lifeless beasts that didn't have any trace of life...weren't they? Looking into this one's eyes; I wasn't so sure. His bony hands felt like smooth stones against my cheeks, and his ragged breath swept over my face. Deep inside, I was disgusted and wanted to run away to my beloved boyfriend, but my body refused to move. My body...liked it. It liked to be near this creature and it wanted to stay right where it was. A small voice in my head told me to run, but it was immediately drowned when he leaned in and kissed my lips. My response was immediate, as if my soul recognized him. I quickly returned the kiss, and he pulled away with a chuckle and a smirk.

"Don't get too excited, you're only a newborn. You still have to find your inner power, and practice your abilities. You are one of us, and you must behave like one."

He said, pulling his hand away.

I saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. My body was disappointed that he pulled his hand away, and it screamed at me for being stupid. But what had I really done wrong? I was confused, disgusted, and angry all at the same time. I mentally screamed at myself for feeling the way I did. But..it was only a dream after all. Wasn't it?

"I want to be one of you. I want to show people what they are missing. Even though dusk had fallen many hours before, I see you so clearly. I can smell the plants and life of the night for miles around. I can hear your heartbeat."

I said softly, almost wistfully.

Wait. Heartbeat? That couldn't be right. Nightwalkers are dead. But...here one was, with a heartbeat as if it was a normal person like me. He grabbed my hand and rested it over his heart, and the wind seemed to wrap itself around us. Enclosing us from the rest of the world. Sure enough, I could feel a light rhythmic tap against my palm. I could smell the cold icy blood pumping through his veins, I could hear his heartbeat. It was loud enough to be a battledrum, but I knew it was only because of my new senses. I could see the life pulsing from this being, but I could also feel the dead. What was it? It was a weird sensation.

"We live as you do Amy, but we are much better. This lifestyle, no this _**power**__,_ is everything anyone could ever imagine. It is beyond anything any being could _**desire**_ my love. Wont you agree?"

He asked with a knowing smirk.

I got lost in his empty white eyes, and I agreed without hestitation. It was like I was in a trance. I was no longer disgusted or repulsed by the sight of him, instead I was attracted...I wanted to never leave his side. I didn't want to run away, I just wanted to stay right here.

**Forever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Amy wake up, I'm here. Everything is alright, you're fine"

a voice called at me.

The voice was distant in the darkness of my sleep, and I could barely even register who it was. I couldn't tell it was male or female; it was just a voice. It was soothing, but whoever it was sounded distraught. I felt a pair of arms snake under me and lift me off the ground. There was a small grunt of weakness, then a breath of strength and I started moving. Panic shot through me; who was taking me from my home? I tried opening my eyes, but I was so weak. So...tired. I wanted to scream and fight this person until they let me go, but the thick blanket of sleep always captured me as soon as I could wake up good enough to open my eyes. I was completely at the mercy of this mysterious person. I mentally screamed at myself, I hated being weak and unable to protect myself.

I strained my ears hard to see if I could hear any familiar noises to pinpoint where I was. I heard...trees? We've been walking for only a few seconds and I heard the various sounds of "outside." I heard a soft breathing, and a few grunts of stress here and there. Whoever had me was having a heard time carrying me. Whoever it was kept stumbling and almost dropped me a few times. From the feeling of the chest that was cradling my face, it was definitely a woman.

"Amy, wake up. I know that you're tired and possibly hurt, but please open your eyes. Give me a sign that you're okay"

said the voice again.

Yes, definitely a woman. She had a voice of what seemed to be a middle-aged teenager, with genuine compassion and concern. I heard running footsteps and various voices. One of them was Sonic! That was all it took to make my eyes spring open and basically come to life in the girl's arms. I saw Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and even Shadow. The girl let me go and I sluggishly ran into the outstretched arms of my very worried-looking boyfriend.

"Oh my goodness Amy! Thank God you're okay! We've been looking for you! What happened? Tell me everything!"

He demanded, showering me with kisses.

I looked back at the girl while I was comforting a teary-eyes Sonic. I've never seen her before, but I was right about her being a middle-aged teen. She couldn't have been older than seventeen, but she was very pretty. Her eyes were such a light blue that they were almost white, and her fur was a very dull grey. Her waist long quills were all matted with leaves and twigs. She was wearing a dress similar to mine, but hers was black with blue trim and it was a bit longer because she was taller then me. One thing that caught my attention was a strange looking-scar on her neck. It looked like a tattoo...but it was an actual scar. She saw me studying her and gave me a warm smile. What was a girl like her doing in my house? I gently pried Sonic off of me and approached her.

"Who are you?"

I asked.

"My name is Willow"

She smiled softly.

"What were you doing to my house? Where were you taking me?"

I asked, almost demandingly.

"I was never in your house? I don't even know where you live"

she said in utter confusion.

"Yes you was. I was in my bed and I fell asleep after I finally came home, and the next thing I know is that I'm waking up here with everyone worried about me. Cut the crap and tell me your deal"

I said icily.

She looked at me in confusion, and looked at my friends. All of them looked at me seriously, and Sonic took me in his arms and held me tightly. I could smell grass and hay on him, so I knew he'd been running a lot. I quickly returned the embrace, happy to see my boyfriend again. He kissed my forehead and looked me dead in the eyes,

"You never came home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I looked at all my friends in confusion, I knew by looking at their face that they weren't lying. They all had deep dark circles under their eyes as if they haven't slept in days, but I had returned home earlier...Didn't I? Or was that just a dream just like the one with the Nightwalker? My mind was reeling, and Willow put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Up close, she was more gorgeous then from afar. I notcied she wasn't wearing any shoes, and the scar on her neck seemed to make a symbol of some kind. Her light blue eyes bore into mine as she smiled at me.

"You look confused Amy. Sonic and his friends came into a village in the woods a couple of days ago, they said you were right behind them, but you suddenly disappeared. They were certain those Nightwalkers got you, and when you went missing, everyone started to freak out. Everyone in town has been searching for you ever since, praying that you were alive and okay. I was walking down towards the village because everyone around here is stupid and didn't think to look there. I almost didn't see you buried under them leaves, but I saw you and carried you out here to your friends. That's when you woke up"

She explained, sharing a glance with Shadow.

My mind was swimming with questions, and I looked at Shadow. He instantly adverted his eyes, I knew something was up. I looked at Sonic and he gave me one of his best smiles and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Despite our past, I could tell he was genuinely happy I was okay. Tails was annoyed that I went missing again. Over time, Tails and I have grown a strong resentment towards one another, and we were always competing for Sonic's attention for some reason. Rouge and Knuckles were happy I was safe from harm. I've grown close to them after I finally stopped fangirling over Sonic, and they were like the brother and sister I never had. Cream was teary-eyed, and I instantly felt bad. It was obvious that my disappearance had hit Cream the hardest, she absolutely adored me as her personal hero, and I had let her down. Great. I just set a great example for the poor kid. Shadow looked indifferent, but something wasn't right. Instead of his hateful attitude and his ablazing eyes of death, as the rest of us called it, he looked...relaxed. Had the emotionless Shadow the Hedgehog really been worried about me? I quickly discarded the insane thought. Or course he didn't. He didn't care for anyone except for that stupid human girl whom I've forgotten the name of, and I really hadn't cared to remember either.

I had one question that was bugging me the most. Who was Willow? I studied her as she talked to my group of friends as if she had known them for her entire life. It took me years to finally fit in with this group and be accepted, but only takes her a few days? Something didn't add up.

"Sonic, where did Willow come from?"

I whispered.

"That's the explaination I get after you go missing for days? I think I'm the one that's supposed to be questioning you Amy. What happened out there? Where were you?"

He whispered back.

"I really don't know. I had a weird dream that I was kissing a Nightwalker and then I woke up and I came home and the next thing I know is I'm being carried around by HER."

I whispered back angrily.

"She's just an old friend. Nothing to be upset over. She saved your life, you should be thanking her. I love you with all my heart, I truely do. She isn't going to take me from you"

He whispered reassuringly, kissing my forehead.

Something deep inside me was satisfied that he had said that. I smiled and buried my face in his chest. It was great to be home!

_**(to Maria fans: I know that it seems like I was downgrading Maria in this chapter, but in reality, I wasn't. Maria is one of my favorite characters, but Amy doesn't like her, and this is her story so...yeah. Just So you know ^-^)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Guess who found her story again! I did! I hope you enjoy it!)**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

After several hours of catching up with friends and hanging out, everyone said their goodbyes and left. The sky was long since dark, and very few streetlights were on. I didn't mind of course. I mean, who would when they had the world's greatest hero holding their hand right now? I looked in his emerald green eyes and saw genuine happiness and relief that I was alive and okay. I rested my head on his shoulder as we slowly walked home. The setting around us was so romantic, it made my heart race with happiness. The moon was full, and the street lights dimly lit his face. Even in the poor lighting, he was just as handsome as ever. His gloved hand was so soft against mine. His hold was so gentle, but yet very firm. It made me feel safe and warm on the inside. It was moments like these that I lived for. It was moments like these that I'd die for.

"Amy, I was really worried about you. I couldn't help but think you gotten yourself into trouble and was laying somewhere. Dead. Or worse. One of THEM. That killed me inside Amy. I know it was only a few days, but that was a few days i had thrown my life off track and thought about suicide. I never knew how important you really was to me until the thoughts of you being dead flitted through my mind. I realize that I've been an ass most of my life to you, and I don't know why I was. But I know now that I need you in order to stay alive. You are the only reason I don't just jump in the ocean and let myself drown"

Sonic said softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

His words made me freeze in place. Did he really just say that? The world's most confident and cocky hero...thinking about suicide? Letting some girl get between him and his responsibilities? He looked at me with eyes full of sincerity and truth. My heart skipped a beat. I had always dreamed to hear him say that, but now that he was actually saying it...It scared me. Don't get me wrong, I was extremely happy, but I never knew Sonic to sit still long enough to actually think. He took my hands in his, and stared me dead in the eyes. My breath caught in my throat as his sweet scent filled my nose. We were close enough to where I was scared that he could hear my pounding heartbeat. He leaned in and our noses touched. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, sending chills all down my body. He leaned a little closer, and his lips captured mine in a fiery kiss. Electricity erupted between our fingertips and spread throughout our bodies. He inhaled and pulled me closer and held me tighter as the kiss got deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight.

My body was on fire. I never knew Sonic the Hedgehog could ever be so passionate. It was thrilling and sent my heart beating ninety-to-nothing. I could tell his heart was beating fast too. My lungs started to beg for air, and I'm guessing his did too because he loosen his grip and we slowly pulled away. I was breathing fast and he looked almost angry. His eyes were alive with passion, but he just grabbed my hand again and we continued our journey back home. Silence fell between us again, but i didn't mind. My mind was stuck on that kiss the entire time. My body wanted more and just touching his hand sent a thrill through me. He had a poker face on the entire way home. When we walked up our front porch steps, he kissed me again. No way near as passionate as the one before, but a soft tender kiss that melted my heart.

We walked inside and he went straight to our bedroom and plopped on the bed. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and let the hot water wash over me. Erasing the dirt, leaves, and the horrible memory of the Nightwalker dream down the drain. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders as the hot water run down my face. It burned, but I didn't care. My thoughts were elsewhere and the last thing on my mind was a little hot water. Was that dream with the Nightwalker really a dream? It felt so...real. Every detail was so clear and vivid..it was burned into my mind like hot iron. I remember exactly how incredible it felt with my new senses and how great it felt to be so..._**alive. **_Was that even possible for a Nightwalker to be alive? Growing up, I was taught that they were emotionless, dead beings that possessed an evil that could take over even the purest souls. But now...I wasn't so sure. It had felt so good to stand there and _hear _someone's heartbeat and _feel_ the sounds of surrounding woodland creatures.

I sighed and decided to drop the subject for now. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel. I immediately sensed there was something amiss when I saw the finger-written note on the fogged up mirror. I gasped.

_'It wasn't a dream...'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(I'm sorry about my last chapter. the last line was not how it was supposed to go, but some people like to hack things and change things around. I apologize, and here is the real chapter! :D)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I backed away, staring at the mirror in disbelief and shock. My heart started racing and my body started trembling. What wasn't a dream? Me waking up and coming home? Or even worse...the Nightwalker dream? Who wrote that? Nobody could have gotten in because I locked the door. I raced for the door and unlocked it and jerked on it. But it wouldn't open! My blood turned to ice as fear started to take control of me. A black aura surrounded the mirror, and I heard whispering. Laughter. I don't know why I was so scared, but I do know that I didn't want to stay in here and find out what was happening. A small whine escaped my lips as the note disappeared and a new showed up. I back up as close as I could to the wall and tried to be as quiet as I could. The note was being written as if someone was right here in the bathroom with me.

_'You're next!'_

A loud BANG caused me to scream and jump. I slipped on some water and fell straight on my left arm, and the mirror shattered into a million pieces. I heard Sonic run to the door and start yelling for me and asking if I was okay, but I was too scared to speak. It was almost like my voice had been scared right out of my body. I couldn't move at all. I didn't know I was crying until Sonic kicked down the door and took me in his arms. I lost it. I screamed and cried and Sonic looked so lost and confused..I've never seen him that frantic or scared. He was begging me to tell him what happened, but I was crying too hard to even speak. He picked me up and set me on the edge of our bed and I buried my face in his chest and cried. I was never good with jump scares. Every time I get scared I cry. I always have. I mentally scolded myself for being so weak and scaring Sonic so much, but something was definitely in that bathroom with me. And it wanted to hurt me. I saw blood on my arms and pieces of glass lodged in my hand, and Sonic was trying to get me calm enough where he could try and get them out. But I was trembling too hard.

"Amy baby what happened in there? My god you're bleeding horribly. You have to calm down so I can help you or I'm taking me to the hospital!"

he cried furiously.

'_I don't care...just take me away from this place..I don't want to be here right now!'_ I tried to say, but my voice still hasn't come back. After a few minutes, I had calmed down enough to put some clothes on and stop crying enough to talk.

"I-I don't wanna be h-here anymore. I want to lea-leave"

I stuttered.

Hurt flashed in Sonic's eyes. "What? Why? Is it something I did?"

"We have to leave. Right now. I cant feel my arm, so let's go to the hospital"

I said.

He just sighed and picked me up. It didn't take long to get me to the emergency room. The receptionist at the desk saw my arm and immediately sent me to a room. A ave of relief washed over me as Sonic put me down on the bed. I was safe now. I wasn't at home. I almost smiled. I looked over at Sonic and told him everything. His eyes revealed nothing as I told him. After I finished my story, he kissed my forehead. I saw tears in his eyes.

"First you go missing, and then the day you come back, you get attacked by the paranormal. I feel horrible cause i couldn't protect you in there. I love you, and I sure as hell don't want to lose you"

he said, taking my icy hand in his.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the doctor came in and put a mask over my face. I felt the medicine in the air as it trailed into my mind. Everything started to go blurry, and Sonic kissed my forehead and wished me luck. My eyes widened and a faint whimper escaped my lips as the Nightwalker from my dream appeared behind him. It took all my strength to point at him in terror, but Sonic couldn't see him. Was I hallucinating? A chill washed through my body as his undead hand touched my bleeding arm, and I fell into the deepest sleep of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**_BearValley3365: she Amy didn't see anything with the message, she was just scared. And you will see what the message meant in this chapter. And if you want a character in one of my stories, you will have to message me and help me out with it. ANYWAYS, here is another chapter for you guys out there!(: Hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you did ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The same Nightwalker from the dream before was staring into my eyes. His heart was pounding and I could _smell _his blood running through his veins. The smell was...oh so intoxicating. My throat started burning and I felt something stir deep inside my chest. He caressed my cheek with his hand, and his touch sent shivers down my spine. The forest was quiet this time. It was only me and him.

"Amy my dear. You have returned," He smiled, "I see that your transformation is nearing completion."

"Transformation? What transformation?"

I asked in confusion.

He chuckled and kissed my nose, causing me to shudder with pleasure. Despite what I was taught when I was younger, there was no doubt in my mind that Nightwalkers were **alive.** At least, this one was. His empty, glossy eyes studied me hard.

"You're next Amy. Have you not come to terms with what has happened to you? Do you deny it still?"  
He asked with a hard frown.

I didn't like seeing him this way. I wanted the guy who was mysterious and loving to me...

_'Wait, what? Was I seriously thinking about that?! Amy get yourself together! What is happening?' _I thought frantically as I intertwined my fingers with his. It was like something had taken over my ability to control my own body...Or my body was just controlling itself to what it wanted without my mind interfering. I didn't know, but I did know that my body was yearning for a passionate kiss from his undead lips.

"Amy, that was me in the bathroom. You are next in line by my side. You are next to complete the transformation to become one of **us.** I saw the strength and potential in those beautiful green eyes of yours when I knocked your frail body out."

He smirked dangerously.

I gasped. My hand flew to my mouth and I stifled a scream. He chuckled darkly and grabbed my arms and pulled me in for a kiss. I wanted to pull away. I wanted to kill him. Anger boiled in my chest and a snarl ripped from my throat. It was inhuman, and it scared me. I saw him look at me in shock, and I didn't hesitate. I jumped on him. I clawed at him with my nails that somehow have gotten twice as long. He smiled and sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed and clawed at him more, but he quickly threw me off of him as if I weighed nothing. I flew back and hit a tree. Another snarl escaped my throat and I jumped at him, but he dodged me and held up a mirror.

I froze in place at the person staring back at me. That couldn't be me...I looked like...a monster. My once green eyes were pale and had a black ring around them. Fangs glistened from my pale white lips, my nails were really long to form sharp claws, and my hair was longer and pointed sharp. My skin was pale white and cold, and I could hear him _laughing at me._ I growled and jumped on him; tackling him into the dead leaves of the forest floor. I sank my teeth into his throat and ripped chunks of his undead skin off. I lashed out and clawed at his face screaming in pure hatred and rage. He ruined my life. He ruined me...

He ruined...Sonic...

Tears streamed down my face at the thought and I broke down. I got off of him and buried my face in my hands and sobbed. He laughed darkly and stroked my quills. I didn't want to become a monster that preyed on innocent souls. I didn't want to lose the only thing I really cared about. I didn't want to _die. _i wanted to be able to go out in daylight and sleep at night, but this Nightwalker ruined everything...my life was over. I curled up into a ball and cried while he laughed and stroked my hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

****I awoke in a panicky mess, but my boyfriend's strong embrace greeted me. He smiled upon my awakening and kissed me softly.

"Don't be scared, your at the hospital. You're fine, the doctors patched you up and you are ready to come home"

He smiled.

I just looked at him as tears filled my eyes. The dream was definitely **real. **There was no mistaking it. I was going to change into a monster! I was going to lose my family, my friends, and my boyfriend! His face fell when he saw a tear escape my eye, but it wasn't concern. It was shock. I wiped my eyes and noticed a green stain on my gloved hand. I looked at it in confusion as more tears fell down my face, I wiped my eyes again and noticed more green stains on my glove. Were my tears green...? The question was answered when Sonic wiped my eye and a saw the green tear stain his glove too. He mouth fell open and he just stared at me in shock.

"Wh-what's going on Sonic? Why are my tears green?"

I asked in fear.

He held up a mirror, his expression staying the same. I looked at myself and gasped. For every tear that rolled down my cheek, my eyes slowly lost their color. Was I crying my eye color away? Was that even possible? I looked at Sonic frantically for help, but he was just as lost as I was. I put the mirror down as my boyfriend left the room frantically to go find help. My body started to shake as more green tears rolled down my face. I wasn't even crying anymore, but tears were just streaming down my face. A figure appeared beside me, and I narrowed my eyes in hatred as soon as I figured out who it was. It was HIM. The Nightwalker from my dream.

My murderer.

"Ah, so it has already begun. You will join me soon, my sweet rose"

he laughed darkly.

His laugh sent chills down my spine as my heart raced. His hand caressed my cheek, but I swatted it away. I gasped in shock when I saw my trembling hands start to change and grow claws. He hissed, baring his sharp fangs. I cowered in fear in my bed and tried to calm my racing heart. I didn't even get to tell Sonic goodbye! The thought of my boyfriend suddenly filled me with energy and I jumped off the bed and raced to the door. I saw Sonic running to me in the hallway with a group of doctors.

"Sonic! Help me!"  
I screamed.

The Nightwalker grabbed me and pulled me back in the room with a bone chilling snarl. He slammed the door before Sonic could reach me and tossed me against the wall. My vision blurred when my head slammed against the wall, but I stood back up. I could feel myself losing grip of my existence and my senses starting to grow stronger. I fought to keep grip on myself as he lashed at me again. I heard Sonic screaming and beating on the door, but I couldn't hear his words. The room swirled around me as he picked me up and threw me again. This time I went through the door and landed in the hallway. Sonic was immediately at my side in tears. I saw anger blazing in his eyes, but the Nightwalker got to us before Sonic could do anything. The next thing I knew, Sonic was being thrown across the hallway and through a wall.

A snarl echoed in my ears and I was lifted up by the neck. My airway was cut off and I fought him, but that only made him squeeze tighter. My vision blurred, but I lashed at him with my claws and kicked as hard as I could. A growl escaped his throat and he started slamming my head against the wall. It wasn't long until I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Well guys, this is the end of this story. I'm not really sure what to do now. Any suggestions for another story? Message me or leave a review with ideas(: I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing it!)**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Wake up, my dearest Rose. You are safe"

a voice whispered in the darkness of my sleep.

The voice was familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was. Their voice was too distant and soft to tell if it was male or female for that matter, but that one sentence was enough to get me to stir from my deep slumber and sleepily open my eyes. I wish I hadn't. The Nightwalker from the hospital was bent over; staring me dead in the eyes with a really creepy smile on his face. That was all it took to get me fully awake and aware of my surroundings. I was laying on the floor of a really old ware house as it seemed. With rusty tools and blunt objects everywhere. It looked like a torture chamber of some sort, and the crazed look in his eyes didn't help the fear growing in my chest. I couldn't run, because I didn't know where I was. I knew it was day by the blinding sunlight pouring through the windows on the other side of the warehouse.

"Don't even think about running. You cant run from me. I changed you, so now our souls are intertwined forever. So wherever you go, I can find you. The transformation is complete, you can't be in the sunlight anyway"

He laughed.

I swear my heart stopped. The transformation was complete? Was I really that horrible monster I saw in the mirror in my dream? I covered my trembling lips with my hand to hide my shock and disbelief from the Nightwalker. He smiled knowingly and grabbed my hand and lifted me up. His touch filled my entire body with electricity, and I suddenly yearned for his kiss. I looked away in disgust. I couldn't believe a thought like that had just went through my mind! He cupped my face in his surprisingly warm hands and made me look into his empty eyes. He leaned in to kiss me, and even though I was disgusted, I met his kiss eagerly. As soon as our lips met, the thoughts of disgust melted away. As a matter of fact, any reason or logic that I had in my brain was gone. All I cared about was him.

My murderer.

My...Lover.

He smiled at me and led me to a table, where a blue hedgehog was strapped to a table. His emerald green eyes pleaded at me as if he knew me, but I didn't know his face. Something deep in my mind stirred at the sight of him, but a small touch from my love made it go away. he handed me a knife, and pointed at the hedgehog.

"kill him"

he commanded sternly.

I smiled. "Yes love," and I struck the knife through the hedgehog's heart. His scream pierced the silence warehouse, but it quickly quieted to gargles and gasps as blood filled his throat.

"Why, Amy. Why?"

he whispered.

And died.


End file.
